Midnight Aid
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Natsume comes back from a mission, late one night, hurt and feeling defeated. Who is the last person he wants to see in this state? And yet, why can she help him so much to recover? Useless fun fluff.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this ages ago and its just been sitting on my thumbdrive begging to be either continued or posted. This was suppose to be longer, actually a part of a fanfic that I was planning to write for Mikan and Natsume, but just have never gotten around to doing so and since I haven't post much of anything lately because of writer's block, exam preparation and then the actual Exams. So you see I haven't abandon this site, I've just been really, really BUSY! So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Duh, I do not own the character's nor themes in this fic, they all belong to **Tachibana Higuchi**, so no sueing because that is the last thing I need while entering my HSC.

**Note:** Natsume and Mikan are about 16 in this fic.

Please Enjoy and Review.

**

* * *

Midnight Aid**

He groaned, loudly as he half crawled, half fell on to his king size bed. Stupid Mission! Fucking Persona!

He closed his heavy eyelids and tried to calm his frantic breathing, focusing solely on taking deep breaths in and then letting them out at the same speed. God, he hated his Alice at times… scratch that he hated his Alice most of the time. Sure it was useful, stupid Polka-Dots was constantly pointing out the positives of his Alice, like keeping people warm and lighting up a room in a power outage (like he would, though.), but it was killing him, slowly, but surely.

It still surprised him at how much this now bothered him, he used to not care, once he saved his sister he told himself he didn't care whether or not he lived long afterwards, but then… he sighed again which quickly turned into a hacking cough.

The sound of his coughing, despite how quiet he tried to be, brought about the last person he wanted to see while he was in this pathetic state.

His door creaked open (he was so sure he had locked it too) and a light brown head stuck itself into his room, peering anxiously at him with big worried brown eyes.

"Get lost Polka-Dots." He growled hoarsely. The brown eyes glared at him and moved into his room.

"Oi!"

"Oh shut up." The girl sighed, walking calmly into his bathroom and fussed around in there for a few moments before stalking over to his bedside, carrying a large glass of clear water and several little bottles of pills.

"I said 'get lost' or have you suddenly developed the Deaf Alice or something." He snarled at her as she knelt beside his bed, looking over each bottle with swift glances at him, assessing his condition.

"Pardon? You say something?" she smiled sweetly at him before unscrewing one of the little bottles in her lap.

"Don't mess with me." he growled, wishing for umpteenth time that he hadn't allowed the stupid girl to know of his feelings for her.

She just continued to smile up at him. Not her usual smile, the one he considered an annoying, happy-go-lucky, ignorant smile, but a gentle one. One that he knew quite well, from years of knowing her, was a smile that was reserved solely for him and solely for instances like this.

"Here." she held out the glass of water and several different types of pills to him which he took without protest. He had given up fighting against her fussing; it only led to trouble on his part; a very long guilt trip and a hard time to get back into her good books, it seriously wasn't worth throwing a fit over a few pills. Plus he sort of liked her taking care of him and she had gotten better at knowing what not to do when he was in theses states, like not crying and telling him that he is going to be fine. Burning of hair had been enough of a warning the first few times she had done either of these things to not do them again.

He watched her get back to her feet, watching her slim figure move towards to the bathroom once more.

"You don't have to." He grumbled but did nothing to stop her bring over a first-aid kit. She said nothing in reply, just sat carefully on to his bed beside him and flicking the kit open.

"Can you sit up?" she asked him. Without responding he sat up slowly, groaning softly as he did so, but ignored her frustrated clicks of her tongue.

She was quick to remove his ruined shirt, and if he hadn't been feeling like crap he probably would have said something perverted that would have surely earned him a sharp slap across the face. A thought did occur to him, but he held his tongue, almost to suppress the yelp of pain as he felt her clean his wounded side.

"Why don't you ever go to the hospital any more?" she demanded angrily as she wiped the wounds with a soothing cream, wishing for what she didn't know how many times, that she had a Healing Alice. It would have been so much more useful than the two rare and dangerous Alices that she possessed.

"I don't like listening to prediction of when I'm mostly likely going to die." He got the reaction he wanted, yet not quite. Yes she did cringe, but she continued on with her task at hand.

"You are so stupid and stubborn." She mumbled as she bandaged him up after cleaning away all dirt and hopefully infection. As soon as he was sure that she was finished he flopped heavily back on to his bed.

"Just like you." he replied. She smacked his shoulder, gently but firmly enough to let him know she was not amused.

"I should go back." She said as she got up from his bed sighing, looking at the time on the clock on his bedside table. He wiggled his head to look and scowled at it.

"Stay." He commanded. She raised an slim eyebrow at him, unimpressed at being told what to do. Then she sighed and sat back down again.

"You are so bossy, you know." She grumbled, pulling her legs on to his bed and crossing them.

"Should wear a nightie to bed, not shirts and pants, or you'll never get done." He muttered randomly, though for him it wasn't such a random comment.

"That's exactly why I'm wearing them, because I have a renown pervert living just down the hall from me."

"Pants wouldn't stop me, if I really wanted to do _it_ to you." he replied groggily. His eyes were getting heavy again, but this time due to the powerful pain-killers she had given him. He heard her sigh heavily in annoyance and smirked.

"That's why I had Hotaru high-tech alarm system in my room. And still indebt to her for it too." she grumbled. His smirk grew wider.

"I bet I could find away around it."

"Probably, but I'd be pissed at you if you ever did."

He laughed at that, "I'm sure I could make you forget why you were mad at me." he said slyly smiling suggestively up at her, which was rather incredible since he really was doped out.

"Yeah, yeah, because you've screwed so many girls haven't you." she replied crankily. Fuck he slept with one girl, when he had been fifteen years of age, feeling like shit and completely smashed at the time and she still wasn't letting him live it down.

Almost a whole year had past since that event had taken place and he hadn't even really enjoyed the experience, mostly because had he been smashed and aching at the time. But also because he had been thinking of a certain person he would have rather be screwing instead of the extremely attractive blabber mouth he was, who end up making his and his best female friend lives rather difficult for a few months afterwards, that is until the stupid bitch had almost caused Polka-Dot to burst into tears. Then her hell stopped and his own personal hells fire broke lose. He had only burnt her hair, less than what he would have liked but… funnily enough she never bothered them again after that and he and Polka-Dots returned to their old love-hate relationship, without so much hate involved.

"That was only once and I was smashed and you know what her Alice was." He grumbled in his defence.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, her Alice is seduction. I know, I know." She sighed heavily and looked down into her lap intently; pleading with all the heavens above that the annoyingly handsome jerk would fall asleep soon so that she could sneak back to her own room.

"Mikan." She looked up, startled to find that he was sitting up and that his face was so close to her own.

"Natsume, wha? You should be lying down, your wounds…" he quickly silenced her with his mouth, kissing her gently. She blinked at him, before closing her eyes and returning the pleasurable exchange.

"You know, you're the only one for me." he mumbled as he flopped back on to his pillow, pulling her down with him.

"You have terrible taste in women, you know that right." Mikan grumbled, but kissed his cheek fondly.

"Hmm, yeah." He moved slight, moulding his body into hers and resting his heavy head upon her shoulder for a pillow.

"What's today?" he asked drowsily, medication induced sleep only seconds away.

"Saturday." Came her replied. She wasn't sure whether to be worried about his sly smile as she watched him slip into the land of drug sleep. She never really approved of drugs being used to help people sleep, but in Natsume case, she could have kissed the person who invented the double dosage sleeping pill.

**The End**


End file.
